A Selfish's Rescue
by MovieVillain
Summary: Sasuke, who has turned good in chapter 627, goes to accompany Mana and her friends in getting Regina back.
1. Chapter 1

I went my way into the house of a pink-haired girl named Mana Aida. To say the least, she is one girl who is determined to help anyone no matter what the cost is. Her attitude is kinda like my former teammates; my knuckle-headed rival Naruto Uzumaki and also she's naive like my former teammate Sakura Haruno. Speaking of those two, I went back on their side after a talk with my older brother, Itachi, caused me to rethink of my vengeance against the Hidden Leaf for ordering him to kill off the entire Uchiha Clan, and a storytelling from the First Hokage about what the life of a shinobi and the village's fate should be.

As I entered her home by the window, I saw Mana sleeping. Anyway, I'm going to wake her up and I just know how. Taking a look at her alarm clock, that's the key. I set it up to the time and put it on her ear. She suddenly sprung into surprise and fell down from her bed.

"Well, it's about time you got up," I stated rudely.

"Wha-?" she said in surprise, then looks at the window that I opened. I knew she's going to scream because it's like I'm breaking into her house.

"I swear I'm not a thief. I got something to tell you and it's very important," I cover her mouth to stop her from screaming. "Understand?"

This finally convinced her so I let go of her mouth.

"But why did you have to come here by the window?" she asked in dismay as she climbs back to bed.

"Because I'm a ninja and ninjas stay in the dark," I replied darkly. Well, it's one of the great qualities of being a ninja unless it is right to show himself from the shadow. "Anyway, I got something important to tell you."

"And what's that?"

"It's about Regina," I turned her attention around when I said that name. She is in sadness when I said it. That must mean she has a found a friend in her, not to mention she lost her on that afternoon when she's brainwashed by her father, King Selfish.

"Why? Why would he...? She's his daughter so why did he have to brainwash her back to his side?" Mana puts her hands over her face as tears fall out of her eyes from that moment. Just as I thought. Ever since she had Regina living with her, she started to grow fond of her.

"If there's one thing her father can't stand for, it's defection. That's why he keeps his minions in line and enslaved Regina into doing his bidding when she started to disobey him," I explained as I take notice on her. This is because she's trying to be strong if she's ready to face her again. Now that her training is complete thanks to Aguri Madoka aka Cure Ace, I think it's time to do it. "Well, are you ready to see Regina again and save her?"

"Yes, I'm ready," was her reply.

"Good, because I have a plan and it has to done for tonight," I stated while putting my back behind a wall.

"Tonight? Why tonight? Why can't it be done by tomorrow?" she asked while she's rubbing her eyes.

"Because that way, we don't have to battle some monsters. And another thing, since Regina got the Glaive and Makopi's song ended in failure in getting her back to her senses, the best way to prevent her from getting that third treasure is to take her down. I also have a plan in mind," I stated smugly.

"What's that?" Mana is puzzled at this.

"To get your precious Regina back, that's what," I replied with no emotion.

As I said this, she looks all surprised and looking cheerful. No wonder she reminds me of what Naruto is like; therefore, she may be cheerful, but also naive.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go with that," I replied. "I come up with a plan to get her back to you, but I'm not sure if it will work or not."

"What are you going to do with her?"

Now it's time to tell her, but I will save some details later on.

"I will use an illusion jutsu on her. When I say jutsu, I mean it's a technique," I'm also telling her what the word jutsu means. "I will use that technique against her."

"And how will you do that?" Mana asked as she is still sitting on her bed.

"You'll see," I will save that technique when we confront her together, of course.

"This is amazing," she is astonished of my plan.

"It is. Before we go to Trump Kingdom, do you friends agree with you being friends with Regina?" I'm sure that not everyone can trust her hanging around with Mana.

"Well, although Rikka and Alice trusted me in doing this, Makopi is really angry with her and her father for ruining her kingdom that she is mad at me for befriending her. Eventually, she got over it after she saw her saved me. Then there's also Aguri, but she trusted Makopi into keep singing to reach people's hearts so she got over her grudge," Mana explained.

_I see... This girl is so like Naruto_, I thought.

"Now that you got a plan to get her back, I should call them!" Mana got up from bed happily and reached for her phone. However, I grabbed her hand as if I'm trying to stop her.

"Heads or tails," I pull out a coin. "Heads, I think we should do this my way as in we go to the fallen kingdom by ourselves only. It's just you and me. Tails, bring along those four see if they agree."

I flipped a coin and as it landed to my palm, it's tails so I let go of her hand and she called her friends to join in.

* * *

I waited outside her house to get dressed and as she got out, Mana is dressed in pink.

"Alice said to meet her at the front gate of her mansion. That way, she and others can meet you in person," she stated.

"Well, that's good," I stated with an emotionless tune.

"But how are we going to get there?"

I smirked at this when I pulled out a piece of the broken magic mirror. This is the key to enter the realm, of course.

"This is a piece of the magic mirror!" Mana gets hold of it in surprise. "How did you get this?"

"Let's get say I had a look around the place," I replied smugly. Come to think of it, she is never bothered with my attitude. "Let's go save Regina, huh?"

"Yeah, we should."

Mana and I run our way to her friend's mansion for my plan to begin. I just hope it would work.


	2. Chapter 2

We went our way through Alice's mansion. While we both run to get there, I also did some jumping from one tree branch to another. Of course, her little fairy friend, Sharuru, gets to come along so that she can transform into Cure Heart. As we reach the front gate, I get to see Mana's friend. If I'm not mistaken, the blue one is Rikka, the yellow one is Alice, the formal dressed one is MakoPi or it's Makoto when she's not using her stage name, and the red one is Aguri. They are Cures Diamond, Rosetta, Sword, and Ace. When I thought about their Cure names, it's playing cards.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and like all of you, I want to get Regina back," I introduce myself and the plan.

"That's very nice of you, but just make sure you don't stab all of us in the back, you traitor," Aguri said the statement in disdain.

"Same here," Makoto is also on the same attitude as hers.

"What do you mean by that?" Mana is puzzled. That must mean she doesn't know of my current status.

"Sasuke Uchiha is a rogue ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village," it looks like her blue-haired friend is explaining of who I am. "He left the village to get the power he needed to avenge his fallen clan, the Uchiha Clan, against his older brother, Itachi Uchiha."

"How did you know all this?" the pink-haired girl is puzzled.

"Alice has a satellite which tracked down an individual and his backstory," the yellow fairy Lance replied. "We did a research on him before the meeting."

"What's more is that after he killed Itachi, he learned the truth of the Uchiha Massacre from Madara Uchiha, one of the founders of the village, that he killed the clan under its orders. As a result, he's going to take revenge on the village for destroying it!" the blue fairy Rachel stated in worry.

I must admit those girls aren't willing to trust me, but I think Mana can trust me. Besides, I'm not anymore going to destroy the Hidden Leaf for ordering Itachi into killing our clan. This time, I will protect the village.

"I just knew you girls couldn't trust me, but I don't care. I'm not going to destroy the village; I'm going to protect it right here and now. All that matters is that we need to work together to save Regina," I make a proposal if they have other plans. "Anyone who opposes my idea?"

The only hands I see are Makoto and Aguri; therefore, with Mana, Rikka, Alice, and the fairies who gave them their transformations didn't raise their hands, it's all settled.

"Now, to meet my team, Taka," I let out the members of my team, Taka and introduce the members one by one. "This is Suigetsu, the white haired one."

"Hi there, kiddies!" he said in a jovial voice.

"This is Jugo, the brutish guy."

"Hey," he greeted.

"And last but not least, Karin, the red-haired girl," I introduced her to the girls and their pets.

"Yeah, you heard him! That's me!" she exclaimed.

"Now that we've been introduced, are you all ready to get Regina back?" I asked in a puzzled way, and the girls nodded. "Good. Let's go."

I put the piece of the magic mirror to the floor and we jumped to it as a way to lead us to the other dimension known as Trump Kingdom.

* * *

Now that we arrive in the kingdom, we walked our way to see it as a deserted place.

"So that what happens when King Selfish takes over the place," Suigetsu remarked casually and focuses on Karin. "As if he finds an interesting in you, of course."

"No, I don't find an interest in him! I like Sasuke, you dolt!" Karin argued back.

As usual, those two make arguments not only on some trivial things but also on me.

"Would you two knock it off?" I instructed and they stop. Now, we take a look at the center of the kingdom and that is King Selfish. Luckily, he's imprisoned, but he is powerful.

"So what is your plan to get Regina back?" Rikka asked as we take a seat near the place, carefully not to let that demon see us.

"I will use an illusion jutsu on her. Mana, do you remember that Regina, who is brainwashed, believed that love hurts her heart and that she loves her father so much even if he's abusive to her?" I asked with hands clasped.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"I will use the jutsu to make it look like her father doesn't love her. That way, the corruption in her heart will disappear to be free."

"Wow, that's great, but how are you going to do that?" Alice questioned.

"That's what I'm thinking of," I make the first move by preparing the hand signs snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. I'm about to exhale fire from my mouth. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The giant fireball I expelled suddenly hits King Selfish in an impact. _What a direct hit._

"Precure!" the selfish demon exclaimed as he saw the girls, but he also takes notice of me. "You, Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan and traitor of the Hidden Leaf, dare to oppose me?"

"As a matter of act, yes," I said in a non-caring way.

"You will pay for this insolence! Selfish!" he summoned a whole army of Selfish. If I'm not mistaken, it's the entire people in the kingdom. Next is that Regina, Ira, Marmo, and Bel appeared, but I know they're just going to sit this one out until they're going to fight. "Attack!"

Then the four girls transform into their Cure forms. _Wait, only four girls? What about Aguri?_

"Um, why doesn't she transform?" I point out to Mana.

"That's because she can only be in her Cure form for 5 minutes so she will have to sit this one out until the right time," was the reply coming out of Alice.

"I see. If that's the case, Suigestu, Jugo, Karin, guard her," I ordered.

"You got it, Sasuke," Karin runs to the little girl with Suigetsu and Jugo to protect her.

"Ready?" I asked the group.

"Ready!" Mana exclaimed as if she's determined to get Regina back.

That's what I'm waiting for and I pull out my sword. Let the battle begin.


	3. Chapter 3

As the battle begins, I activated my Sharingan while the others are busy fighting the Selfish.

"Sasuke, your eyes are turning red," Mana is surprised to see this power.

"This is the Sharingan, a technique used by an Uchiha to know of the opponents' moves before they happen," I explained this power to her. "For example..."

I make use of a gorilla Selfish to show her this power. When it makes a punch to my left, I grab a hold of his hand and tosses him away. As she is surprised by this, it's enough proof.

"This is proof. I saw it going to punch me, but I stopped it before they happened."

"Well, what a very nice power," Mana stated happily while fighting some Selfish with her friends. I never thought I could be praised by this. Maybe this is what I will get when I prove to everyone in the Leaf that I'm not going to destroy the village anymore.

When two sheep Selfish arrive, I pull out my sword and started to slash one back and forth and stab the other to put them down. Then, I was grabbed by a squid Selfish. What a big mistake it just did. I make the hand signs snake, dragon, rabbit, and tiger.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

A stream of fire appeared and it hit through it that I was free and it dies.

"Let me give you a piece of information, Sasuke. Don't kill those monsters; they were once people in the kingdom!" Makoto arrives to scold me while fighting a couple of crab Selfish.

"I know that! That's no need to worry about what I'm doing, Makoto!" I exclaimed as I know about that so when two crab Selfish are about to head from behind my direction, I use my sword to hit them, but not fatally.

"Impressive," she is impressed with what I just did. "Now, go! You and Cure Heart should try using your technique on Regina while we handle the minor Selfish."

"Mana?" I looked at her if she agrees with the plan. She nodded, so she agree. "Now, let's go!"

* * *

We run off from the others as they defend themselves from the Selfish. Just then, Regina appeared in front of us.

"Regina!" Mana cried.

"I just knew you'd come for me, and you bought from the Uchiha Clan with you," she started to use the Miracle Dragon Glaive to fire a purple beam at our direction so we run to an opposite side to dodge it. "Anyway, you two are lucky that I sent Ira, Marmo, and Bel to take care of your little friends."

We look at what is going on from behind as we saw the other three are attacking on the girls but at least Suigetsu and Jugo are fighting alongside them while Karin and Aguri will have to stay put. I noticed Mana is worried about what is going on, so I put a hand to her shoulder to comfort her.

"I know what you're thinking, but they can take care of themselves, and besides, Suigetsu and Jugo are helping. Oh, if you won't fight Regina, then I'll be the one to do it."

"Sasuke..." Mana muttered as I let go and walk to the Selfish who will be her friend once again, ready to fight her.

"So you're going to fight her for me, Sasuke?" Regina readies her glaive so I pull out my sword.

"If you think you can beat me with just energy blasts coming from your body and that glaive, you got another thing coming," I activated my Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan.

Now, it's time for me to activate my plan.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked near the enemy I'm going to try to purify. As I thought about my plan, I don't know if it will work or not. Now that I thought about it, I remembered about using it on Danzo, but my attempt failed since my Tsukuyomi is not as perfect as Itachi's. Even so, there's no way Regina can walk away out of this one since she doesn't have a Sharingan.

"I will do whatever it takes to get your heart back, Regina," I proclaimed.

She makes an evil laugh before swinging the Glaive to my right but I jumped out of the way. Then I pull out my sword and send a hit from above, but she blocks it. What an impressive move she made. I put my sword back. I make the hand signs rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit, and tiger.

_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!_

I blow some small fireballs to her which she jumps upward and blasts them with her Glaive. She lands to the ground afterwards.

"You're all grown up, Sasuke so I expect something from new," she taunted with that smile on her face.

"Something new, huh? If that's what you want, I'll give you something new!" I agree to her request as I closed my left eye. _Amaterasu!_

I shot a stream of the Amaterasu at her and it just got her. Now she's burning with those flames, but I can shut it off. Besides, I have no plans on killing her.

"Regina!" Mana cried in concern for Regina as she turns to me. "Sasuke, what did you do to her and what's with your eyes changing to a different shape?"

I just knew she will ask me those questions and so I shall reply.

"This is call the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and what I shot at Regina is called Amaterasu, a dark flame that can't be put off by natural means like water. It would mean that if she will be reduced to ashes so I will put it out right now. Another thing, as for the blood coming from my left eye, it's nothing. That's the meaning of 'eternal' part of this kind of Sharingan. In order words, I don't get blindness when I use it too much."

And so I put it out and she is safe.

"What kind of trick is that, Sasuke?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Regina yelled in anger.

"Well, you started it," I stated with no emotion.

She is so mad at me that she started to fight another giant beam with her Glaive and it hit me that she smirked at that.

"So you think you got me?" I appeared from behind and her smirk dies down as it is revealed that I made a Substitution Jutsu before the attack. Next, I punch her in the face, throwing her in a few miles away. Next, she flies and throws the item at me, but I got out of the way.

She started to blast some beams that could pin me down, but luckily, I pull out some shuriken and throw them to deflect those beams. As I thought about it, it reminded me of my fight against Itachi. I looked at Regina as I wonder if my Tsukuyomi might work to free her from her father's influence or not.

After throwing some of that stuff to each other for a few seconds, we charge with our weapons; sword for me and Glaive for Regina, and struggling. We look at each other in the eyes for a few seconds before pushing each from each other.

Then we jump to one building and I am about to use my ninjutsu, Chidori. I make the hand signs ox, rabbit, monkey, dragon, rat, bird, ox, snake, dog, tiger, and monkey, and put my left hand near the ground.

"Chidori, really? Is that new?" Regina taunted my power; it looks like she's in for a surprise when she discovers I have been improvising it.

I run to her, but I put my hand to the ground.

_Chidori Stream!_

With this attack, a stream of electricity is heading for her direction, and it's obvious she flies up high to dodge it. I jump in front of her, then...

I stab her in the chest with my sword and pin her down to the ground.

"I can't believe how much power you have," Regina muttered.

"Sasuke, what are you doing to her? You're supposed to be saving her, not trying to kill her!" Mana started to cry on this.

"Yeah, Sasuke, isn't that what you're supposed to be doing?" the blonde girl taunted me so I punched her in the face, which causes blood to appear on the right side of her mouth. It reminded me of when Naruto punched me like that 3 years ago.

However, pining her down is not enough as she sends a large beam from the Glaive on Mana and I. We got hit and Regina gets up.

"Let me tell you something, Mana," I focused first on her before getting back on the girl in front of me. "You know what the problem is? You, not attacking Regina, that's what. I had someone in my life who attempted to save me and like Regina here, I didn't listen to him. Even so, in order to bring me back, he fights back against me. In your case, that is what you should have been doing, but no, you spent most of your time not landing a punch or a kick to Regina while your friends will have to pay the price for this. I'm sure that's enough not to make get her back. Even if you grown stronger, you still won't attack her. Tell me, Mana. How useful are you now?"

Then she puts her head down; her answer is there. Nevertheless, Mana stays back from the fight so she won't get hurt.

"Why, Sasuke? Why?!" Regina yells at me in anger as if she's going to have a breakdown. "Why do you oppose me?! Like you, I hate all this friendship stuff the most! Then, you're here, trying to assault me! Can't you see? I'm doing exactly what you're doing when you wanted to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village for ordering your brother into killing your clan! Why, Sasuke?! Why are you do you do this to me?!"

"Because I'm not anymore that boy you once knew," I replied back with resolve as she looks surprised by this. "I've changed."

"Then you have become one of Papa's enemies, and for that, you shall disappear with Precure!" she is about to fire a big purple beam from her Glaive, but I teleport somewhere she can't find me. "Where are you?!"

"Where am I? Follow where your senses tell you where I am," I taunted the young girl to see if she can find me. Of course, I could be anywhere for her. "Tell me, why do you fight, huh? Is it because you're doing all this for your father?"

"I will do whatever it takes to protect him from people like you!" she shouted.

_Just as I thought..._

"Of course you'll do something like that," I appeared in front of her as she is pointing her spear in front of my direction. "And you will fail at that."

I stabbed Regina from behind and she is shocked on what just happened. Taking a look at me to see what I just did, she has that kind of look.

"If you're there, Sasuke, then..."

"That's right," I smirked as we saw the copy I made vanish like a cloud. "That is just a genjutsu I hit you with."

"Since when did you pulled that trick on me?" she asked weakly.

"When you were about to blast me, I used it," I replied with no emotion. "You're just lucky I didn't hit a vital spot in your chest, otherwise you could have been dead by now."

Then I let go of my sword from her and I jumped a few inches away from her. The next attack she pulls on me is a barrage of those small purple beams, but I exhale some small fireballs to counter that._  
_

"Let's see if you can get out of this one!" I restrain her with some wire strings to a pole of the building we are fighting now. Then I make the hand signs snake, dragon, rabbit, and tiger.

_Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!_

A stream of fire from one of the wires is about to go to Regina and it hit her directly, and I release her from the wires.

"Tell me, can you still fight?"

"I will protect Papa and defeat his enemies whatever it takes!" she yelled in her resolve.

We charge at each other as we trade blows with my sword and her spear. Even though I have the Sharingan to know of the swings she made before they happen so that I can block them well, she seems fast enough to make blocks as well. The power of darkness on her hands. I wonder if it can be used against her father.

After this, I make the hand signs snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. "Fire Style..."

Regina is about fire another beam from her Glaive.

"Fireball Jutsu!"

We shoot our respective beams and it collided. I could never imagine this moment; my Fireball Jutsu and her purple beam colliding to have a struggle like this. I will use some of my resolve to win this little contest, but since Regina's hatred in her heart is far more stronger than mine, her beam is about to win and I am losing. Luckily, there's no way I'm going to lose to a little girl who has hatred stronger than mine.

Since I have my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated, I closed my left eye as it starts to spill blood.

_Amaterasu!_

I opened my eye and its power is activated to consume her beam.

"Looks like I won the beam contest," I boasted with no emotion.

"But you cheated by unleashing those black flames!" she throws a tantrum on this as she doesn't accept losing.

"Speaking of those flames..." I unleash them again with manipulation from her right with my right eye, that is. "Inferno Style: Flame Control!"

I manipulate the Amaterasu while Regina runs away from it. Now that I did this, it reminded me of Itachi doing this to me. This time, I will do it successfully on her to weaken her physically first before I use my Tsukuyomi. After a few seconds of running, she got caught with it and started to scream while continuously running. That's when I pull out my sword and slashed her repeatedly before putting it away.

Now that she's weaken, it's time to use my Tsukuyomi.

After disabling the Amaterasu flames, I take a hold of her and use my right eye where my Tsukuyomi is to give her the illusion to free her from her brainwashed state.

* * *

In her mind where my illusion takes place...

"Regina, you did it! You defeated Precure and Sasuke!" King Selfish cheered to see on the dead bodies. It consists of me, Precure, and the rest of Taka. It looks like she did it when in reality, she didn't.

"Thank you, Papa. Now we will crush their little world," she stated sinisterly with a fist forming on her hand.

"Yes, but..." he unleashed lightning from the top of her, hitting her.

"Papa, why did you hit me?" Regina is about to cry in my illusion.

"Because I don't need you anymore."

This revelation has hurt her.

"You... don't need me?" she said as she is about to have tears on her eyes.

"That's right. To me, you're just a tool in my plot to take over their little world," King Selfish said sinisterly.

"But I did everything you asked me to: throwing away all my feelings for Mana and getting the Miracle Dragon Glaive!" Regina is sad of this. Looks like my Tsukuyomi is about to work after all.

"Then you can disappear with all of my enemies," the demon unleashed more lightning on her afterwards.

* * *

After the illusion, she screamed and Mana is there to see what I just did before Regina loses consciousness. Of course, I let go of her.

"Sasuke, you just traumatized her!" the teenage blonde girl is crying.

"But this is the effective way to save her, and I'm not sure it might work," I turned off my Sharingan.

"What do you mean?"

"My Tsukuyomi is not perfect as Itachi's but the bright side is that she can't get out of this since she has no Sharingan."

Just then, Karin jumps on the building we are in now. Not only her, but also Suigestu, Jugo, and the rest of Precure show up. The girls are so surprised on how my battle with Regina goes.

"Karin, heal Regina and be sure she's not brainwashed anymore," I carried the young girl to her arms. "Mana, you and I will settle our score with King Selfish once and for all. Ready?"

"Of course I'm ready," was her reply.

I nodded as we went to the king of Selfish straight. Once we move there, there's no turning back.


End file.
